


Mission Complete

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Collectors have been destroyed. Shepard has been ordered to turn the Normandy SR-2 in to the Alliance and to report for arrest. But before then, she needs to say goodbye to former Cerberus officer Miranda Lawson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Complete

The Commander sighed as she finished cinching up the duffel she had thrown all of her non-Cerberus clothes into. Her gaze flicked around the room, feeling like she was forgetting something. She had to leave, the ship had to be turned over. She didn’t want to. Everyone would go their separate ways and she would be forgotten… again. 

But no, she had everything. She sighed, shaking her head before she made her way to the elevator. She took a moment to take stock of everything that had happened in only a few short months. It was… impossibly strange to know she had grown so close to people she didn’t think she would. 

Booted feet carried her through the crew deck. She could hear everyone still packing up. She veered left until she found herself at the door of one Miranda Lawson. It was unlocked, not exactly rare but it also gave Shepard a bit of hope that she’d be able to talk to the former Cerberus operative. 

The door opened with a soft hiss, offering the Commander entrance. She slowly made her way inside, red and hazel eyes flicking from wall to wall. If she ever got the ship back, it wouldn’t be the same as it was. She knew that but she also didn’t know how she felt about it. If she got to keep the same crew maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

Gaze finally fell upon Miranda who was still packing up her things. It figured she wasn’t quite done, she always had a certain way of doing things. 

The Commander dropped her duffel on the floor before rounding the desk. 

“Need any help?” she asked.

“I’m fine, Commander,” the other replied, sliding a folder into a box. 

Shane shifted slightly. She wanted to say something, anything. But she had no idea what to say. They’d fallen into bed together a few times over the course of the mission but Shane knew as well as anyone that hardly meant much of anything. Her gaze raked along Miranda’s back, watching as the muscles flexed as the shorter woman continued packing up. 

Running purely on instinct, the Marine moved in closer. One hand pushed the other’s hair off to the side–causing the slightly older woman to pause– then pressed her lips to the nape of her neck. Something akin to a sigh left Miranda’s mouth. Shane’s free arm snaked around the shorter woman’s middle. 

A grin spread on Shepard’s lips as Miranda stopped her packing to turn in the younger’s grasp. 

Shepard ducked her head down, mouth attacking the shorter woman’s throat. Her grip tightened on the woman in the process. Miranda’s breath hitched slightly and the Commander could feel it happen against her mouth. Shepard felt the former operative’s hand fumbling behind her, fingers deftly hitting a few keys. Out of the corner of her eye, Shepard watched the door go from green to red. The sight caused a smug smile to curl at her features.

Heartbeat sped up just slightly as Shane watched Miranda unzip her uniform, albeit slowly and teasingly. She swallowed thickly before leaning in to kiss at bare breastbone.Hands trailed along Miranda’s ribcage before sliding up and around the older woman’s back, undoing her bra then pushing the straps off of her shoulders. 

Shane’s mouth attacked newly bare breast, teeth tugging slightly on one nipple. A low groan escaped Miranda’s throat. Heat flared in the pit of the Commander’s stomach. A groan of the Commander’s own escaped as Miranda’s nails raked down her back before skipping back up. Nails dug into the skull that had taken ages to repair. 

Thumbs hooked into either side of the catsuit the older woman wore and Shepard pushed it further down the woman’s body. Her mouth trailed down the other’s slowly baring body, stopping just at her abdomen before sliding back up to Miranda’s throat.

Without much exertion at all, Shepard picked Miranda up then nudged her onto the desk. Nails returned to already abused back, though really all it did was spurn the Marine on. Teeth bit down on bare inner thigh, earning Shepard a hitched breathy moan.

Quietly, the Commander pulled down the older woman’s underwear, though she did so slowly. Miranda wiggled her legs, as if trying to make the other’s movements go faster. Shepard hissed between her teeth when Miranda’s nails sliced through her back, ripping the shirt the Commander wore. She could feel blood pooling. That was new.

Mouth moved from thigh to the other’s core. Another moan escaped the older woman, causing Shane to smirk. Eyes flicked upward, watching the expression on Miranda’s face change. Shane’s nails dug into the other woman’s hips. Another moan and even a slight arch of the back and buck of the hips was her reward. Fire shot down the Commander’s back.

No words escaped, but Shane was fine with that. There hadn’t been any murmured words before. It didn’t bother her. She was used to it. Back arched as the nails dug in that much more as teeth and tongue teased the older woman.

Slowly she slipped her tongue inside of the woman, causing a literal kneejerk reaction from Miranda. A little mewling noise escaped the older woman, nails continuing to scratch down the Commander’s back. Jaw clenched slightly as the furrows formed.

Nose gently nudged into the bundle of nerves, causing an even louder mewl to escape Miranda’s throat. Shepard grinned to herself, tongue curling.

Sometimes Shepard was fast, sometimes slow. It really depended on how much coaxing Miranda gave her. And sometimes, the Commander did the complete opposite of what Miranda wanted. All the cues Shane was getting told her Miranda needed release and quickly, but damn if Shepard was going to comply.

Fingers trailed along thighs as sweat broke out on backs. Shepard grinned to herself before allowing a small burst of biotic energy to flare along her fingertips to allow for them to feel impossibly warm, trailing them down on either thigh. A gasp rewarded the action. The blue throbbed a moment before dying away.

Finally, finally the Commander touched her tongue to the spot she knew made the former operative go wild. Almost all of the muscles in Miranda’s body tensed before she let out a shuddering moan. Eyes closed halfway before the Commander pulled away, staring up at the other woman. A smirk flared onto her features as she licked her lips clean.

She blinked in surprise as the other woman tugged her up by the scruff of her shirt. Mouths crashed with unadulterated heat, causing Shepard to groan.

Miranda pulled away first, though she didn’t move too far. She caught her breath as quietly as she could. Shepard smirked somewhat to herself.

“Goodbye, Commander.”

“Wait–!” Shepard began.

The Commander woke with a start lying on the threadbare bed granted to her during house arrest. She groaned and pressed her palms into her eyes.

“Dammit.”


End file.
